


A Heroic Death

by DoctorBabylon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Male Protagonist, School Shootings, Toxic Masculinity, ironic title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBabylon/pseuds/DoctorBabylon
Summary: After a shooter invades their school; Jordan tries to stop the bad guy and save Twila Summers, the girl he has a crush on. He's convinced that if he succeeds the entire school will treat him as a hero and Twila will want to be his girlfriend, but things don't work out the way he plans.
Kudos: 1





	A Heroic Death

I dashed in-between Twila Summers and the gunman, taking the bullet that was meant for her. The bullet hit me in the chest, but somehow I managed to remain standing. Instinctively I took a step forward and reached out to grab the gun out of his hands. The gunman shot me in the shoulder and kicked me to the ground.  
Neither one of us got to see the shooters face, or even an inch of his skin. He was wearing black pants, a black hooded jacket, blue surgical gloves, and a white mask. It might not have even been a ‘he’ I just assumed that because I didn’t notice any breasts.  
Twila was a beautiful and athletic girl with copper hair tied back into a ponytail. She wore a red and white varsity jacket, yellow shirt, denim shorts, and white sneakers, a golden crucifix hung from her neck and she wore a silver abstinence ring on her left hand.  
I lay on the ground of the school courtyard, pressing my hands against the bullet-wounds to try and stop the bleeding. I looked up and saw him raising his gun; maybe to shoot Twila again, maybe to shoot me. I wanted to stand back up and defend her but I couldn’t get back on my feet. I did the only thing I could think of and I kicked him in the leg.  
The shooter stumbled backwards and shot the ground by accident but he didn’t fall down. Now that the shooter was completely focused on me Twila Summers started moving.  
The shooter advanced, I tried to kick him again but he shot me twice in the leg. My body was so pumped with adrenaline I didn’t realize how much pain was actually in. The shooter aimed his gun at my forehead and pulled the trigger.  
I braced for death but nothing came. The shooter was out of bullets.  
I imagined that while he was trying to reload I’d spring back to my feet, wrestle the gun away from him and then the school would be saved. Twila would be saved. Then the whole school would recognize me as a hero and Twila would finally agree to be my girlfriend.  
As I was fantasizing, the shooter ejected the spent magazine and reached into his pocket to grab another one. Before he could reload somebody three a rock at the shooter and it hit him in the arm causing him to drop the gun. It took me half a second to recognize it was Twila Summers.  
The shooter reached down to grab his weapon but Twila dashed forward and kicked it away from him. She kicked him in the knee, elbowed him in the stomach, and delivered an uppercut to his jaw. He stepped backwards and swung the magazine at Twila’s head but she blocked that, then stepped forward and stuck him in the throat. He took two more steps backwards and Twila took a step forward and kicked him in the chest, knocking him down.  
The shooter fell over backward. He threw the magazine at Twila’s face but she blocked it. He stood up and took a few steps in the direction of his gun before Twila tackled him and pinned him to the ground. The entire courtyard erupted into applause. I wanted to shout at Twila and call her a bitch for stealing my moment.  
The excitement was over but tension remained; could Twila keep him pinned down long enough for the police to arrive? It wasn’t until then that, I finally realized how much damage I’d taken. The only way these wounds weren’t going to kill me was if I got medical attention ASAP.  
For about a minute I lay wounded and bleeding on the ground, holding my mouth shut to stop myself from crying and then Twila Summers said something that made me feel even worse.  
“Why did you risk you’re life to save me?”  
“BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, I’VE BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU SINCE THE DAY WE MET” It was embarrassing. I’d loved her for years but I’d never had the courage to admit how I felt. I was afraid I’d die without telling her that, and I felt proud of myself for finally getting it out.  
If Twila would just tell me she loved me back I think I could die happy. The most popular boys in school would flirt with Twila and she’d always turn them down. I liked to imagine she did that because she was in love with me. If it was that mean I’d surpassed all those other guys.  
“Okay this is awkward….I do like you Jordan, but only as a friend.”  
“You’re going to Friend Zone me after everything I just did for you? Are you seeing somebody, is that the reason?”  
“NO”  
“Then why? Please tell me what I did wrong/ Did did I need to do to make you love me?” What’s the point of being a hero if you don’t get the girl at the end?  
“Jordan, I’m gay”  
That was the last thing I heard before I died.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be the prologue/first chapter of a longer story called "The Other Side" in which Jordon reincarnates into a universe where gender roles are flipped and is slowly driven insane.


End file.
